Tediore
Tediore is a weapons manufacturer on Pandora. Their primary feature is a very quick reload speed. Weapons made by this manufacturer are common and are well known for being the cheapest and most accessible. In Borderlands, Tediore makes legendary grade weapons that innately regenerate ammunition. These weapons follow a "self-defence" style naming scheme. In Borderlands 2, Tediore is known for producing disposable weapons which, instead of being reloaded, are thrown away and explode. The power of the explosion produced is proportional to the amount of ammo left in the weapon. New weapons are digistructed directly into the Vault Hunter's hands, loaded with ammo from the player's inventory. Products The following are items made by Tediore. Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Chiquito Amigo (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) *Submachine Gun - Bone Shredder Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Guardian *Repeater Pistol - Protector *Revolver - Equalizer *Shotgun - Defender *Submachine Gun - Savior Class Mods: *Berserker - Berserker, Bombardier, Common Man, Tediore Loyalty *Hunter - Ranger, Scavenger Grenade Mods: *Contact - Explosive Shields: *Health Regeneration - Healing, Restorative, Panacea Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Avenger (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapon Tiers *Tediore Value = Level 13-21 *Tediore Special = Level 22-30 *Tediore Super = Level 31-39 *Tediore Limited = Level 40-47 *Tediore Supreme = Level 48+ Usage Tediore guns have reduced damage, as well as increased spread. This usually makes them inferior compared to the weapons from other manufacturers, and not so well suited as a primary weapon. However, they have exceptional reload speed and excellent swap-in and swap-out speed. This makes them excellent as emergency side-arms. For example, a Tediore Anarchy will never match a Torgue Anarchy in terms of firepower. But, in certain cases, (like in the case of a skag ambush) the Tediore SMG will become operable (swapped in, loaded and ready to fire) faster than the Torgue SMG. Tediore unique and legendary weapons also follow this trend: None of them have exceptional firepower or combat abilities. However, all of legendaries can regenerate ammo, giving them more of a secondary weapon role. Lilith can use Tediore guns to great effect: Her phasewalk play-style (phase in, fight, phase out, repeat) leaves her with very little time to reload. Tediore guns help not waste time swapping and reloading weapons. The Tediore Loyalty class mod, Common Man, is assigned to Brick. Notes *Tediore makes weapons used on Outrunners, as evidenced by vehicular weaponry counting toward Tediore when determining a character's favorite manufacturer. *Tediore manufactures Mulciber Mk2 turret parts for the same reason as the Runner weaponry. *Tediore manufactures ladders as evidenced by their logo at the bottom-side of the ladders in Borderlands 2. Traits *Low Damage *Low Accuracy *(Very) fast reload speeds *(Very) fast weapon swapping *All unique weapons regenerate ammo Products The following are items made by Tediore. Weapons *Pistols – Aimshot • Biggun • Handgun • Power Shot • Quickshot *SMGs – Ace • Chaff • Green • Kindle • Spark • Special • Subcompact MG *Shotguns – Double Barrels! • Home Security • Shotgun Supreme! • Sportsman • Triple Barrels! *Rocket Launchers – Bazooka • Dispatch • Launcher • Spread Weapons *Pistols - Dart • Spiker *SMGs – Plasma Caster *Shotguns – Splatgun *Rocket Launchers – Launcher Weapons *Shotguns – Blockhead • Octo Weapons *Pistols – Gunerang *SMGs – Baby Maker *Shotguns – Deliverance *Rocket Launchers – Bunny Weapons *Shotguns – Retcher • Omen Weapons *SMG – Avenger Class Mods – Necromancer Grenade Mods – Fastball Shields – Shield • Cracked Sash • The Cradle Prefixes Weapons without weapon accessory and without elemental capacitor Weapons without weapon accessory but with elemental capacitor *Tediore launchers with Bandit grip always receieve the Multi-Use prefix even when elemental capacitor is present. Weapons with weapon accessory, with or without elemental capacitor Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons White-quality Tediore weaponry is sun-bleached grey or white with occasional areas of faded blue remaining. Many, if not all, white Tediore weapons have a large white "Tediore" decal stamped on the side. * weapons Green-quality Tediore weaponry seems to be made mostly out of a yellow/beige plastic or metal, with red in some places on certain weapons. Many green Tediore weapons have a large brown "Tediore" decal stamped on the side. It is also possible for these guns simply to have a small decal located near the sights of the gun. * weapons Blue-quality Tediore weaponry seems to be made out of a combination of a dark purple plastic or metal along with a woven sky blue material that resembles carbon-fiber. These weapons usually have a small yellow Tediore decal that is present on both sides of the weapon, located towards the back of the gun's sights. * weapons Purple-quality Tediore weaponry seems to be made out of a combination of a dark purple plastic or metal along with a woven dark purple material that resembles carbon-fiber. These weapons usually have a small blue Tediore decal that is present on only the left side of the weapon, located towards the back of the gun's sights. * weapons¹ Tediore weaponry with the prefix "Cubic Zerconia¹" resemble other purple weapons, in that parts of them seem to be made out of a dark woven material. However, instead of dark purple metal, the other parts of these weapons are made of a bluish-white crystalline material. This material appears to reflect light, similar to the materials of other manufacturers' gem prefix weapons. This appearance cannot be found in rocket launchers or weaponry. * weapons Most of Tediore's Legendary weapons vary in appearance, although most being made from some type of reinforced plastic with the gun's individual paint and pattern. The only exception is the Gunerang, which resembles a indigenous Australian boomerang with black matte paint in places. * weapons² The two seraph shotguns (Retcher and Omen) appear to be made from pale-blue and silver light-absorbent carbon fiber and soft metals. All of Tediore's Seraph weapons have been E-tech variants of a Splatgun shotgun. * weapons³ Avenger, being the only Tediore Pearlescent, has the same skin of that of a purple-tier weapon, with the SMG having it's body made out of a woven dark purple material that resembles carbon-fiber. ¹''This set of prefix is only obtainable through Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep.'' ²''Since the only Seraph weapons made by Tediore include the Retcher and the Omen, they can only be obtainable through Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty (for the Retcher), and Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep (For the Omen).'' ³''This requires to have the Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode expansion installed.'' Usage In Borderlands 2, Tediore weaponry is still known for its quick reload speeds, although their firearms do not require a physical reload. Instead, Tediore has introduced a new digistruct system for their guns and made every single weapon they manufacture to be disposable. When a Tediore gun runs out of ammo, the weapon is thrown away and promptly explodes. A new weapon is then immediately digistructed in the user's waiting hands. This means that any ammo which was loaded into the weapon is also lost if the gun is reloaded before its magazine is empty, but the power of the explosion is also proportional to the amount of ammo left inside the gun. Rocket launchers are an exception to this: they will not consume extra ammo on reload, only enough to replenish shots actually fired. The reload damage not only scale with the ammo thrown away, but also with grenade damage, which make Tediore weapons most effective on characters focusing on it. This may mean that even though Tediore weapons are known for their mediocre qualities and that the character loses ammo left inside the gun when manually reloading, they may be utilized by Gunzerkers with ammo regeneration abilities to quickly deal out massive amounts of damage in combination with their action skill. In addition, Tediore shotguns also get their effective range drastically increased, as throwing the shotgun at enemies at medium distance is much more effective than traditional shooting. Notes *Like rocket launchers, when Tediore weaponry explodes, the explosion always does elemental damage according to the element of the gun to enemies and/or the player. If the weapon has no element, then the explosion does explosive elemental damage. *When reloading a Tediore rocket launcher, instead of tossing the weapon in the normal arc, the rocket launcher will launch itself in the direction faced when the reload animation begins. After approximately one second of flight time the thrown rocket launcher will begin to deviate randomly off course. This can make hitting distant targets with the reload more difficult. *While playing as Zer0, reloading a Tediore weapon will not break Decepti0n, allowing you to weaken an enemy with a reload before finishing it off with another attack. *Due to the high damage of the reload throw it can often be beneficial for players to keep a spare Tediore gun of a weapon class they rarely use. That way they can put the surplus ammo of that category to good use. *Interestingly, Tediore's -rarity rocket launchers will use the same material as their -rarity counterparts instead of the black material shared with Tediore's other weapons. *In Borderlands 2, Tediore weapons have a somewhat more futuristic quality to them; this heavily relies on their squarish, boxy and compact designs. This also applies to weapon sights, which are often rectangular or square in appearance. This aesthetic for the scope can increase accuracy, as it provides a view that isolates the environment, allowing focus on a main enemy. *Although somewhat rare, certain Tediore -rarity pistols are equipped with a laser module. *Tediore weapon sights all carry the same aesthetic; rocket launcher sights are vertically titled and possess an elongated rectangular shape, pistol sights are short, rectangular scopes with a small metal protrusion, shotgun sights are equally boxy with a rounded end, and submachine gun sights have a squarish sight with a corresponding scope on the end; this produces a rectangular shape when zoomed in. Traits *Fast reload speed *Thrown, and explode like grenades when reloaded. Any ammunition left in the thrown gun will be used to fuel the explosion. *Rocket launchers are thrown like rockets when reloaded, but rapidly go off-course Quotes *"Cheap, reliable, lightweight, and incredibly fast reload speeds; Tediore makes an easy-to-use gun." (Marcus Kincaid, Borderlands) *"If you're on a budget, Tediore is always the way to go." (Marcus Kincaid, Borderlands) *"Money is tight. Times are bad. You need a gun. Go the Tediore way." *"Tediore - Because Breaking your enemies shouldn't break your bank." (Radio Ad in Borderlands 2) *"Hi! The Tediore corporation would like to tell you that for the cost of one Hyperion pistol, you could own three Tediore submachine guns. That's nearly THREE TIMES as many! Who needs fancy elemental tech or high damage when you can reload faster than you can blink? Order now, and you'll receive the Tediore Family Pack -- three shotguns, four assault rifles, and a teeny-tiny rocket launcher for the kids. Makes a great gift!" (Radio Ad in Borderlands 2) *"Mrs. Tediore here! I'm not going to tell you that spending exorbitant amounts of money on weapons with silly features like elemental tech or increased damage will break the bank, leaving you so poor you're incapable of buying food, shelter, or medicine when you need it most, to the point where your desire for excessive personal protection ironically results in your own death. I'd never say that! I'm simply here to suggest that Tediore's weapons are so cheap, that you could easily buy an entire arsenal and still have enough money left over to, say, buy a car! Buy a house! Not starve to death! Tediore: because breaking your enemies shouldn't break the bank." (Radio Ad in Borderlands 2) Trivia *In Borderlands 2 it is revealed through radio advertisements that the company founder/main advertiser is Mrs. Tediore. *The ex-chairman of tediore was called Aaron Linde, this was made canon by Handsome Jack on the echocasts twitter account. Announced here *On radio broadcasts, it is implied that Tediore does make assault rifles as part of a "Tediore Family Pack". Media Borderlands 2 - Tediore Weapons Trailer In addition to their full range of Pistols, SMGs, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers, Tediore products in BLTPS include items listed below. Products weapons *SMGs – Snowflake *Lasers – Beam, Blaster • Railgun • Splitter weapons *Shotguns – Octo *Rocket Launchers – Volt Thrower *Lasers – Vandergraffen Weapons *Pistols – Shooterang *SMGs – IVF *Rocket Launchesr – Kaneda's Laser *Lasers – Laser Disker • Min Min Lighter Grenade Mods – Snowball Shields – The Cradle • Naught • Shield Class Mods – Factory Second Oz Kits – Systems Purge Prefixes Weapon prefixes remain generally the same as in Borderlands 2 with a few changes: *Slag weapons are replaced with Cryo weapons. *Introduction of laser weapons. Weapons without weapon accessory but with cryo elemental capacitor have prefixes listed below. Only exception to this are rocket launchers with Bandit grip which always receive the Multi-Use prefix even with elemental capacitor present. Laser weapons prefixes are listed in this table. Usage Tediore weapons are essentially unchanged from Borderlands 2, except for the addition of laser weapons and the replacement of with . As before, Tediore weapons are thrown and explode like grenades when reloaded. However, lasers behave differently when reloaded: they deal damage (regardless of weapon element) to nearby enemies in a manner similar to Tesla Grenades while in flight before exploding for elemental damage of the same element as the weapon itself. uk:Тедіор ru:Тедиор Category:Manufacturers Category:Tediore